Souviens toi de moi
by DrDanaScully
Summary: Traduction de Remember me de Ayeesha BreeRex fic : POV de Bree après l’annonce de la mort de Rex. Les italiques représentent des flashbacks.


**Quelques petites modifications depuis la publications... **

**Titre :**** Souviens-toi de moi (Remember me)  
****Auteur :**** DrDanaScully  
****Raiting :** T (Angst)  
**Situation temporelle : **saison 1, épisode 23 'Wonderfull Day'  
**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages de Desperate Housewives appartiennent à Marc Cherry, ABC et Touchstone Television. La fanfiction 'Remember me' appartient à Ayeesha ; cette traduction est ma propriété.  
**Résumé :** POV de Bree après l'annonce de la mort de Rex. Les italiques représentent des flashbacks.  
**Note de l'auteur :** Pour Ayeesha, c'était sa première fic Rex/Bree, moi, je lui dit bravo ! Maintenant, à mon tour de montrer de quoi je suis capable avec ma deuxième traduction. Puisque 'Rêves' vous avait plu, on va voir avec celle-ci…

* * *

**Souviens-toi de moi**

Je regarde l'argenterie devant moi. C'est presque fini, ma tache sera bientôt accomplie. Je frotte furieusement la cuillère, me souriant alors que mon reflet brille clairement à travers l'ustensile. Silencieusement, je me félicite pour ce travail bien fait.

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompt ma tache et je marche soigneusement vers lui, désireuse de savoir qui se trouve à l'autre bout. Peut-être que c'est un de mes amis qui me proposera de me conduire à l'hôpital plus tard. Je décroche le téléphone et offre une chaude salutation.

Mon corps devient rigide et je sens des précipitations de craintes qui parcourent mon corps. Ma poitrine se consumant d'une immense peine. Soudain, la pièce me paraît trop petite. Je serre étroitement le téléphone entre mes mains presque comme s'il allait s'échapper de ma prise. Je ne suis pas vraiment ici, du moins je ne pense pas que j'y suis. Toute mon énergie s'est écoulée de mon corps.

Je peux juste entendre faiblement la voix de l'intéressé à l'autre bout pourtant je refuse de la reconnaître. Avec un ton doux, je remercie la personne d'avoir appelé. Rex est mort. Rex est partit.

Avec détermination, je reviens silencieusement vers la table, et finit l'argenterie. Je dois le faire. Je dois rester occupée. Le soupçon d'un petit sourire honore mon visage juste pendant une seconde. Revenant vers le coffret, je ferme la boîte et remet sans risque l'argenterie. Elle appartient à Rex et moi. Rex qui est partit. Il est partit et je ne le reverrai jamais.

J'erre sans but vers la table, tirant une chaise, je me permets de m'asseoir. Je relève mon regard et par mes yeux voilés, je peux voir sa chaise. La chaise dans laquelle mon Rex bien aimé ne s'asssira plus jamais. Je ne le verrai plus me froncer les sourcils ou voir ce long regard amoureux qu'il n'avait que pour moi. C'est fini.

Je sens une douce larme glisser de mon œil et cascader le long de ma joue, se laissant tomber silencieusement sur la table polie de chêne. Etant incapable de prononcer un seul mot, mes yeux errent vers cette flaque de larmes se formant devant moi et dans un halètement douloureux, je laisse finalement s'échapper un cri.

Mon corps tout entier tremble avec des sanglots incontrôlables tandis que je lutte pour respirer. Le seul bruit étant les cris douloureux d'une veuve frappée par peine. Les images d'un amour perdu brillent à travers mon esprit. Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Comment Rex a-t-il pu me laisser ? Il a promis de m'aimer pour toujours. Pourquoi a-t-il menti ?

Je ne suis pas assez forte pour le supporter. C'est celui qui m'a aidé à tenir. Il a fait de moi ce que je suis. C'est celui qui m'a fait me sentir entière.

_"Salut, je m'appelle Rex Van De Kamp. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais nous sommes dans la même classe de biologie. Je me demandais… si tu… voudrais venir prendre un café avec moi un de ces jours." _

Mon beau Rex avait été si nerveux de me proposer un rendez-vous. Je l'avais remarqué. Naturellement je l'avais fait. Il était populaire avec les filles et j'avais été enchantée qu'il m'ait choisie, cela dépassait mon imagination.

_"Bree, je sais que tu es la femme avec qui je veux passer le restant de mes jours. Je te promets de te rendre heureux pour tout le reste de ta vie. Veux-tu m'épouser ?" _

Le beau souvenir semble si douloureux à présent. Rex avait prévu un pique-nique sur la plage et quand il me l'avait demandé, j'avais immédiatement accepté. Il était l'homme avec qui je voulais passer le restant de mes jours. Je voulais avoir une famille avec lui.

_"Bree, merci de me donner notre belle fille. Je t'aime." _

Rex avait été si heureux quand Andrew était né, et ensuite, deux années plus tard, nous avons eu la joie d'avoir une fille. Notre famille était complète et nous nous aimions.

"Pourquoi as-tu menti Rex ? Tu es un putain de menteur !" Criais-je à la pièce vide. "Tu as promis de m'aimer pour toujours. Tu as promis d'être toujours là pour moi."

Je veux retrouver le confort de sa chaude étreinte. Me réveiller et sortir de ce cauchemar. Je désire tellement sentir ses lèvres sur mon visage et sur chaque centimètre de peau disponible. J'ai désespérément besoin de lui.

Je frisonne, ma peau semble si froide et rien ne peut la réchauffer. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin, je ne pourrai plus jamais l'avoir. Pourquoi devait-il partit ? Nous reconstruisions finalement nos vies ensemble. Je maudis le destin d'avoir emporté mon précieux Rex. Une part de moi est partie avec sa mort. Cette partie ne sera plus jamais retrouvée. Pas tant que je serai vivante.

Rex est mort et il ne reviendra pas, peu importe à quel point je le souhaite. Plus de larmes s'écoulent de mes yeux. Désespoir, souffrance, colère et solitude sont tout ce que je ressens.

Je me sens tellement neutre. Je ne sens rien. Je me sens comme si mon cœur était un bloc qui ne connaîtra plus jamais la joie. Y a-t-il n'importe quoi, n'importe qui quelque part qui peu me donner un moment pareil ? Je sais que la réponse est non. La seule personne qui occupa mon monde avec ce semblant de confort c'est envolé, son âme a quitté la terre.

Je ferme mes yeux en son souvenir. Je peux presque le sentir à côté de moi. Sentir le parfum de sa peau, la chaleur de son souffle chatouillant mon oreille. C'est de la torture. Je voudrais faire n'importe quoi, je donnerais ma propre vie, juste pour l'avoir ici. Je n'aurai plus jamais une chance de lui dire à quel point je l'aime. A quel point je l'ai toujours aimé.

Je marche vers notre photo de mariage. Ma vision est trouble lorsque je prends l'objet dans mes mains, le regardant nostalgiquement. Je trace l'image légèrement avec un seul doigt.

"Oh Rex, je t'aime tellement. Sache que je l'ai toujours fait. S'il te plait, souvient-toi de moi, mon chéri. Nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau et jusqu'à ce jour, je te garderai dans mon cœur." Je chuchote, espérant qu'où qu'il soit, il puisse m'entendre. J'embrasse son image sur la photo et avec un long regard, la replace sur le meuble.

J'essuie les larmes formant mes yeux et avec dignité, je me lève, droite, lissant ma jupe. Je dois appeler mes amis maintenant et les informer des nouvelles. Je dois dire à Danielle et Andrew que leur père n'est plus avec nous.

Je ne vais pas m'effondrer ou pleurer devant eux. Je vais être courageuse et composée. Je suis Bree Van De Kamp et je le dois à mon mari. A mon Rex chéri.

**Fin **

* * *

Une très belle fanfiction n'est-ce pas ? Encore bravo Ayeesha pour ce beau moment, bien que triste. J'avoue que cette traduction a été dure pour moi, mais comme 'Rêves', je suis très contente de l'avoir fait. J'ai passé un bon moment et j'ai vu à quel point l'anglais peut être compliqué quand il veut. Exemple : 'wistfully' qui veut dire quelque chose d'impossible ou dans le passé ; tout ça en un seul mot ! Un adverbe en plus ! J'ai sué je vous dis pas ! Mais cette fic est très belle et a été très agréable à traduire. Ca m'a quand même fait bizarre "d'entendre" Bree dire : "...putain de menteur !" lol

Encore bravo Ayeesha et tout comme toi, les reviews sont les bienvenues ;)


End file.
